Mawar Kertas
by Rameen
Summary: Prang.. Foto yang ia pegang jatuh dan pecah. Air matanya mengalir seketika, sesak didadanya bertambah dengan fikiran yang semakin membuatnya kalut. / Air matanya mengalir didekat selang oksigen yang membantunya bernafas. Bagaimana mungkin, pria yang ia sakiti, yang ia tinggalkan justru masih bersedia menahan kesedihan demi menghiburnya. / NaruIno fic oneshot / request Blue Kira


Naruto kembali ke kelas dan duduk manis di bangkunya dengan tatapan yang tak terlepas dari seorang gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya. Cantik, anggun, dan… indah bagi Naruto. Tak selang sebulan dari pertemuan awal mereka, Naruto sudah memendam rasa pada gadis itu, Ino. Ingin rasanya ia mendekati, mengatakan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Ino. Tapi keberanian dalam dirinya tak mendukungnya untuk itu. 3 tahun berlalu tanpa apapun yang Naruto lakukan untuk berusaha mendapatkan hati pujaannya itu.

Kini, di bangku kuliah Naruto seakan ingin lepas dari rasanya pada Ino, berharap dapat menemukan gadis baru yang bisa membuat perasaannya berpaling. Tapi takdir tak memihak. Kembali mereka bertemu dalam satu Universitas yang sama, jurusan yang sama bahkan kelas yang sama. Tak dapat dibendung lagi perasaan yang telah lama ada, maka Naruto bertekad mengungkapkannya.

Tak jarang Naruto mendekati gadis itu, mengajak ngobrol dengan topik pembahasan yang mungkin disukai oleh Ino, bukan sekali Naruto menawarkan motornya untuk dapat mengantar Ino pulang, sering Naruto mengajak Ino makan bersama atau belajar bersama. Segala hal yang difikirnya mungkin akan disukai oleh gadis berambut pirang itu sehingga dia berkesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan Ino.

Banyak hal yang Naruto lakukan untuk dapat response dari Ino, tapi gadis Yamanaka itu selalu dingin dan mengabaikan apapun yang dilakukan olehnya.

.

.

Summary : Prang.. Foto yang ia pegang jatuh dan pecah. Air matanya mengalir seketika, sesak didadanya bertambah dengan fikiran yang semakin membuatnya kalut. / Air matanya mengalir didekat selang oksigen yang membantunya bernafas. Bagaimana mungkin, pria yang ia sakiti, yang ia tinggalkan justru masih bersedia menahan kesedihan demi menghiburnya.

Mawar Ketas by Rameen

Dis by Kishimoto Masasi

Uzumaki Naruto x Yamanaka Ino

Romance / Angts

Warning : crackpair, typos, OOC, Au, NaruIno fic oneshot

.

.

Dan puncaknya, pada valentine tahun itu, Naruto memberikan sebuah mawar untuk Ino dengan sedikit harapan yang tersisa.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Ino sedikit meresponse kelakukan Naruto. "Kau suka padaku?" tanya Ino yang membuat Naruto bingung dan kaget bukan main. Dengan ragu Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian dengan mantap dia menjawab 'ya'.

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesuatu untuk meyakinkanku." Ino berkata seolah menantang perasaan Naruto untuknya. Membuat Naruto tanpa berpikir langsung bertanya apa yang gadis itu inginkan. "100 mawar kertas dalam 90 menit. Besok pukul 2 siang aku tunggu dilapangan belakang kampus. Waktu habis saat peluit berbunyi. Kalau kau gagal, jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ino mengatakan apa yang dia ingin Naruto lakukan untuknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menyetujui tantangan itu. Tantangan yang baginya adalah sebuah kesempatan pertama dari Ino untuknya dan dia tak berharap itu kesempatan pertama dan terakhir dari Ino untuknya.

.

.

.

Malamnya Naruto datang ke rumah Shion, temannya, untuk meminta diajarkan cara membuat bunga mawar dari kertas karna yang ia tahu Shion sangat pandai dalam hal origami. Malam itu juga Naruto berusaha keras agar dapat membuatnya.

"Aaaa,,, ittaiii.." Naruto berteriak karena merasa sakit setelah dirasanya sebuah tangan yang menjewer telinganya, "Apaan sih, Shion?" Naruto menggerutu.

"Sudah 2 jam kau disini. Kau mau menginap? Kau ini mau buat mawar kertas atau buat origami?" Shion mulai mengoceh karna tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya agar Naruto cepat mengerti soal origami. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, perhatikan sudutnya, tangkainya juga gulung lebih kecil lagi biar pas.."

"Cerewet, aku juga sudah berusaha dari tadi. Buktinya aku sudah membuat 12 mawar kan?."

"12 mawar? Kau hanya punya waktu sembilan puluh menit untuk membuat 100 mawar, dan kau baru bisa buat 12 mawar dalam dua jam, Naruto." Shion jadi sedikit emosi jadinya. Tapi tetap Shion tak ingin sahabatnya itu gagal dalam tantangan ini, dia tetap mengajari Naruto cara membuat mawar kertas dengan benar dan cepat sehingga waktu yang diberikan tepat adanya.

Cukup mengerti, Naruto pun pulang, dan semalaman Naruto menghabiskan waktu serta berpuluh puluh kertas origami untuk berlatih, bahkan alarmpun dipasangnya untuk memberitahukan waktu yang ia tentukan sebagai latihan.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dan Naruto terlihat lelah tak tidur semalaman, namun apa yang akan terjadi hari ini membuatnya tetap semangat, walau apapun bisa terjadi tapi ia tetap berpikir positif. Dalam benaknya ada Ino yang tersenyum padanya menyambutnya didepan pintu hatinya. Betapa senangnya Naruto jikalau itu sungguh terjadi.

Waktu yang ditunggu oleh Naruto pun datang. Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi dibalik meja dengan kertas origami yang mungkin jumlahnya lebih dari seratus. Ino berdiri disampingnya, sementara beberapa mahasiswa lain pun ikut melihat. Sasame yang meniup peluit tanda mulai dan berhenti sesuai waktu yang telah ditentukan Ino.

"Kau harus menjauhiku jika kau gagal. Dan jangan pernah mencoba mendekati aku lagi." Itu yang justru Ino katakan. Tantangan yang ia berikan pada Naruto tak terlihat seperti Ino ingin mengetahui berapa dalam perasaan Naruto, itu justru lebih terdengar sebagai alasan untuk Ino agar Naruto tak lagi mengganggunya.

Tapi Naruto tak putus asa, dia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik, Ino." Naruto menjawab mantap dengan senyum. Membuat Ino terdiam sesaat lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sasame.

Begitu peluit ditiup, Naruto langsung meraih origami yang ada dan langsung melipatnya menjadi sebuah bunga kertas seperti yang ia pelajari semalaman. Terkadang mahasiswa yang menonton bersorai-sorai menyemangati Naruto, terkadang suasana hening yang datang. Hanya terik matahari yang tak ubahnya memberikan sengatan panasnya ke bumi.

Pandangan mata Ino tak terlepas dari Naruto. Bukan pada mawar yang dilipat Naruto atau juga waktu yang berjalan ditangan kirinya. Bahkan seolah tak ada hal lain dari Ino kecuali pandangannya terhadap Naruto.

99 mawar pun sudah usai, ketika mawar terakhir setengah jadi ditangan Naruto. Peluit pertanda waktu habis pun berbunyi. Naruto diam tak bergerak dan tak bersuara. Dia hanya menoleh dan mendapati Ino yang melihatnya dan seolah mengatakan kalau Naruto harus menjauhinya tanpa berkata. "Kau gagal." Singkat yang diucapkan Ino namun berarti besar bagi Naruto dan perasaannya.

Naruto tertunduk dan menatap mawar kertas yang ada ditangannya, "Aku akan menyelesaikan mawar terakhir ini dirumah."

"Terserah." Ino melangkah pergi diiringi Sasame dan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainnya. Tinggallah Naruto yang terasa amat sangat lelah dengan apa yang baru saja yang terjadi, dimana ia berusaha untuk hal terbaik yang ia bisa dan mendapatkan kegagalan.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan matahari pun akan tenggelam dalam hitungan menit. Pembersih kampus akan membersihkan lingkungan kampus dan akan menyerok semua sampah yang ada didepan matanya, termasuk mawar-mawar kertas yang terlihat masih berserakkan. "Hah, anak-anak jaman sekarang. Apa mereka sangat suka membuat sampah?" Petugas pembersih itu menggerutu sambil mulai menyapu lapangan.

"Ebisu-san." Seorang gadis memanggilnya dan berjalan mendekatinya disusul seorang temannya.

"Kenapa?" Petugas pembersih kampus itu bingung dan bertanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kertas-kertas ini biar aku yang bereskan. Aku sudah membawa kantong besar untuk membereskannya." Ino berkata ramah. Ebisu pun tak menolak. Setelah Ebisu pergi, Ino dan Sasame mulai membereskan mawar-mawar kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong yang mereka siapkan dari awal.

"Waktunya masih ada 2 menit lagi." Sasame berbicara seolah bertanya pada Ino. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku meniup peluitnya?"

Ino diam dan tetap fokus pada gerakan tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Dia harus berhenti disaat peluit berbunyi, bukan saat waktunya habis. Lagipula dia tidak protes." Jawaban Ino terdengar enteng, tapi Sasame tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya. Sasame hanya tak ingin mencampuri urusan Ino, yang ia tahu Ino pasti ada alasan tertentu saat melakukan itu.

.

.

.

Ino membawa semua mawar itu ke rumahnya. Dipajangnya mawar-mawar kertas itu disetiap tempat di kamarnya. Ino menyusun setiap mawar ke dalam vas kecil diatas meja belajar, meja rias, disamping tempat tidurnya bahkan hampir disetiap sudut kamarnya, dan juga dijendela kamarnya. Seolah mawar-mawar kertas itu memenuhi semua sisi dikamarnya, begitu banyak mawar yang dipandang oleh Ino dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dalam hati dia bahagia karna ada yang begitu mencintainya.

Ino menoleh dan tersenyum kearah pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang yang melangkah masuk, "Tousan.." ucap Ino dengan ekspresi senang yang sedari dikampus tadi ia tahan. Sang Ayah melihat sekeliling kamar putri satu satunya yang sudah seperti toko bunga kertas, pria itu duduk disampig Ino dan memandang putrinya penuh tanya. "Lihat, semua mawar kertas ini adalah buatan Naruto. Padahal aku yakin jika dia tidak pintar dalam origami, tapi ternyata dia bahkan bisa memenuhi tantanganku. Dan seperti yang aku bilang, Naruto adalah pemuda baik dan polos yang akan selalu melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan." Ino bercerita dan terlihat sangat bahagia dimata Ayahnya.

Inoichi mengusap kepala putrinya dengan lembut, "Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya gagal, sayang?"

Menggeleng pelan, Ino sambil tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Ayahnya apalagi soal perasaannya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan seluruh alasan yang ia punya pada sang Ayah.

Bukan karena Ayahnya tidak akan mengerti atau karena Ayahnya tidak tahu, tapi karena gadis itu memang memilih menyimpan semuanya sendiri. "Ini yang terbaik. Setelah ini, dia akan melupakanku dan tidak akan lagi terlihat olehku.." Helaan nafas Ino setelah mengatakan itu terdengar seperti sebuah keputusan yang berat buat dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hati Naruto sangat sakit dan kecewa, dia merasa dia adalah orang paling bodoh yang bahkan tak bisa melakukan usaha yang lebih baik lagi untuk orang yang dia sayangi. Kini Naruto hanya bisa memandang gadis pujaannya dari jauh, melihat senyumnya, menatap keanggunannya tanpa bisa mendekatinya.

Seminggu berlalu tanpa apapun yang terjadi kecuali kesuraman pelangi dan keheningan malam yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Terlebih didengarnya kabar bahwa Ino pindah ke Amerika tanpa alasan yang jelas. Naruto semakin merasa kehilangan dan merasa benar-benar melewatkan kesempatan terakhir yang tersisa.

.

.

.

10 bulan berlalu. Dan benar benar tak ada lagi kabar dari Ino. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto sempat menyimpan harapan untuk bisa merayakan Natal bersama gadis pujaannya itu. Bahkan hadiah natal pun telah ada padanya.

Naruto sedang memilih kaset film natal disebuah rental video saat sebuah suara menyebut namanya, dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tak asing baginya. "Hei," Naruto tersenyum dengan santai, "Kenapa kau disini, Sasame?"

"Hanya melihat. Ah, kebetulan kita bertemu disini, Naruto" Jawab Sasame.

"Mm,, kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Naruto penasaran maksud dari kata 'kebetulan' yang diucap oleh gadis yang pernah membuatnya berhenti melakukan apa yang dapat membuatnya lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Kau tidak kuliah seminggu ini, padahal aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Kau belum tahu jika Ino sudah kembali?" Naruto terdiam tak percaya.

"Apa?" kembali ia bertanya, berharap Sasame mengulangi kata-katanya yang diharap Naruto tidak salah didengarnya. Sasame meyakinkan Naruto kalau apa yang ia katakan benar adanya bahwa Ino sudah kembali ke Jepang. Sasame hanya berharap Naruto bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya dan membuat Ino bahagia.

.

.

.

Tak menunggu lama, Naruto langsung datang kerumah Ino. Naruto tahu Ino sudah melarangnya mendekatinya, tapi Naruto mendengar kabar bahwa Ino ternyata juga mencintainya. Dia penasaran apa yang membuat Ino ingin menjauhinya dan menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Tapi saat pintu rumah Yamanaka itu terbuka, hanya seorang pria paruh baya lah yang ia temui. "Maaf, Inoichi-san. Aku Naruto, teman Ino. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" Naruto berbicara ramah berharap bisa bertemu Ino setidaknya untuk sekedar melepas semua kerinduannya pada gadis yang selalu dia lihat setiap hari selama lima tahun sebelum akhirnya ia ditinggalkan.

"Kau Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" Pria berambut pirang panjang itu bertanya seolah meyakinkan dirinya kalau pemuda di depannya adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang selalu di ceritakan putrinya. Naruto mengangguk ragu, bingung darimana Ayah dari gadis pujaannya tahu namanya dan menyebutnya seolah sangat akrab. "Masuklah. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

.

.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Ino dan melihat semua mawar yang telah ia buat masih terpajang dimeja dan seluruh tempat di kamar Ino, rasa tak percaya masih ia rasakan atas apa yang didengarnya dari Inoichi tadi,

 _'Ino sering bercerita tentangmu padaku. 'Naruto itu baik, Naruto itu ramah, pintar, polos, dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya'. Itu yang selalu dia katakan.'_

Naruto masih memperhatikan satu persatu hal dan barang barang yang ada dikamar Ino, sedang perkataan Inoichi yang baru saja didengarnya seolah masih terngiang ditelinganya.

 _'Ino selalu mengatakan kalau kau sangat menyayanginya, kau bahkan membuat seratus mawar kertas sesuai keinginannya, padahal dia menyuruhmu melakukan itu hanya sebagai alasan agar kau tidak berharap lagi padanya. Dia sengaja menyuruh Sasame meniup peluitnya lebih cepat agar kau gagal padahal waktu yang kau punya masih 2 menit lagi.'_

 _'Tapi kenapa?' pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan lirih._

 _Inoichi tersenyum miris, 'Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti.'_

 _'Dia yang selalu bilang kalau dia juga menyayangimu justru ingin kau menjauh darinya, justru selalu bersikap dingin padamu. Bahkan setiap kali dia mengabaikanmu, itu membuatnya sedih, dia sampai menjatuhkan air mata. Bahkan selama di Amerika, aku yakin tak seharipun dia tidak memikirkanmu. Dia sering menelpon Sasame untuk menanyakan tentangmu dan sebagainya.'_

 _'Mungkin…' Inoichi melanjutkan kata-katanya. '…mungkin dia tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih saat dia meninggalkanmu. Dia tidak ingin memberikanmu kenangan-kenangan indah bersama yang justru akan lebih menyakitimu nantinya.'_

Naruto meraih foto Ino yang tersenyum manis, membuatnya lebih sulit untuk mempercayai kenyataan. "Ino." disebutnya nama itu dengan air mata yang ia rasakan sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Prang..

Foto yang ia pegang jatuh dan pecah. Air matanya mengalir seketika, sesak didadanya bertambah dengan fikiran yang semakin membuatnya kalut. Naruto melihat buku diary Ino dan membacanya. Tak satu lembarpun cerita Ino terlepas dari namanya, selalu ada 'Naruto dan Ino' dibagian akhir cerita setiap harinya. Baru ia sadari betapa besar perasaan Ino yang menyayanginya seperti halnya ia yang masih sangat menyayangi gadis berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

"Yamanaka Ino ada di kamar 279." Ucap seorang perawat setelah melihat daftar pasien atas nama yang ditanyakan oleh seorang pengunjung.

"279? Terima kasih." Naruto menjawab dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat menuju ruangan yang kini menjadi tujuannya. Langkahnya terdengar berderap walau hanya sendirian. Mengundang tatapan beberapa orang yang sama sekali tidak ia perdulikan. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai pada tujuannya dan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, nafasnya sedikit memburu. Dengan berapa kali helaan, pemuda itu mulai membuka kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Langkah kakinya pelan berjalan menuju ranjang yang di atasnya terlihat Ino yang terbaring dengan oksigen yang terpasang dihidungnya, wajah yang pucat dan mengurus, Ino masih terlihat sangat cantik. Naruto menahan sesak didadanya melihat kondisi gadis yang dicintainya terbaring lemah didepan matanya. Naruto menatap Ino dengan seksama seolah tak ingin lagi pergi dari sisinya.

Tak lama perlahan Ino membuka matanya, dengan segera Naruto menghapus air matanya yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Dengan samar dan perlahan jelas, Ino melihat sosok Naruto berdiri disampingnya, menatapnya lembut penuh kerinduan dan kesedihan yang terpendam.

Senyum tipis yang lemah muncul di bibir gadis itu, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memeluk Naruto dan mengatakan apa yang telah lama selalu ingin ia katakan, tapi Ino yakin kehadiran Naruto di sampingnya sekarang sudah menunjukkan kalau Naruto sudah tahu semuanya. Termasuk penyakitnya yang mungkin membuatnya mempunyai waktu tak lama lagi.

Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya dan tersenyum kepada gadis itu, "Hai Ino, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin cantik sekarang." pemuda itu berujar ceria seperti biasanya.

Ino masih hanya tersenyum menatap dan mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu, "Kau melakukan apa saja di Amerika? Ah, banyak hal bisa di lakukan, itu akan terasa menyenangkan." Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya seolah mengibur Ino, padahal ia tahu kalau Ino ke Amerika untuk merobat. "Oh ya, kapan-kapan kita harus pergi bersama. Aku juga ingin kesana dan jalan-jalan denganmu. Tidak hanya Amerika, kita ke Paris, ke Belanda, dan.." Naruto menarik nafas menahan sesak dadanya, "..ahh, bagaimana kalau kita keliling dunia saja sekalian? Nanti aku akan mencari uang yang banyak dan mengajakmu keliling dunia. Bagaimana, kau mau?"

Naruto terus berbicara, namun Ino masih hanya melihatnya saja. Gadis itu tahu persis apa yang Naruto lakukan untuk menghiburnya, tapi justru itu membuatnya sedih. Air matanya mengalir didekat selang oksigen yang membantunya bernafas. Bagaimana mungkin, pria yang ia sakiti, yang ia tinggalkan justru masih bersedia menahan kesedihannya demi menghiburnya. "Ino? Kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto kembali bertanya polos. "Kau menangis karena terharu? Kau senang kan dengan rencanaku?" Naruto masih berbicara tanpa menyadari air matanya pun mengalir yang membuat hati Ino semakin teriris.

Keduanya menangis dalam diam, saling merasakan kesakitan dan kesedihan masing-masing.

Hening menyelimuti suasana saat itu. Hanya ada kepedihan yang terasa.

.

.

.

Besoknya dan bahkan setiap hari semenjak hari itu, Naruto selalu datang menemui Ino, menghiburnya, mencoba lebih mengenal gadis itu dan menghilangkan apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Ino agar ia tak terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Naruto masih berharap jika Kami-sama berkehendak lain terhadap Ino dan membiarkannya berada disisinya lebih lama.

"Hei.." Naruto menegur Ino yang duduk dikursi rodanya sambil memandang pemandangan luar jendela dari lantai 3 kamarnya. Ino pun tersenyum melihat Naruto datang lagi. "Lihat, aku membawa dango."

"Benarkah, ambilkan satu untukku.." Ino menjawab manja kejutan Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengambilkan satu tusuk makanan itu untuk di berikan pada sang gadis.

"Enakkah?" Naruto bertanya penasaran setelah Ino mencoba dango itu.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Naruto. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya pada Naruto yang mengangguk menjawabnya. Kembali ia memandang jauh pemandangan yang tadi ia lihat.

Naruto penasaran, "Apa sih yang kau lihat?"

Ino menunjuk bukit cemara yang terlihat dari sana. "Aku ingin berada di bawah salah satu pohon itu saat Natal. Melihat langsung langit malam hari, kemerlap bintang dan indahnya pohon natal itu." Ino tersenyum sambil mengatakan keinginannya yang ia harapkan bisa terwujud pada natal tahun ini yang mungkin merupakan natalnya yang terakhir.

"..ahh" ia mendesah lega setelah mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan kepada orang yang dicintainya, "..pasti akan indah bukan, Naruto?" Ino menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

Dalam hati, Naruto berharap keinginan Ino benar-benar terwujud dalam 3 hari lagi.

.

.

.

Hari natal itu merupakan hari yang paling di tunggu oleh Ino. Tapi kenyataan yang ada membuatnya hampir menangis. Naruto bahkan tidak muncul sedetik saja untuk menjenguknya seperti biasa.

25 desember akan habis beberapa jam lagi disaat Naruto datang setelah seharian tiada kabar, pemuda itu mengajak Ino untuk ikut dengannya kesuatu tempat setelah mendapat izin dari Ayah dan dokternya Ino.

Gadis itu hanya diam dan memandang Naruto yang duduk menyetir mobil disampingnya. Perlahan ia merasa lelah dan ingin memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang langsung menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat, saat ia buka kembali matanya, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang tetap fokus menyetir, "Jangan tidur, kau cukup melihatku saja dan khayalkan hal-hal indah yang bisa kita lewati bersama." Itu yang Naruto katakan.

Dan Inopun menurut.

Tak terlalu lama bagi mereka sampai di tempat tujuan yang di tuju Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengendong Ino turun dari mobilnya yang telah berhenti dipinggir jalan yang cukup sepi, ia menggendong Ino dan membawanya menuju salah satu pohon cemara yang telah dihiasnya dengan sangat indah diantara puluhan pohon cemara disebuah bukit cemara.

Mereka duduk dan bersandar dibawah pohon itu. Angin malam itu menjadi penghias lain bagi mereka, Naruto memeluk Ino dari belakang dibawah pohon itu dengan hangat seolah ingin mengusir dingin yang terasa ditubuh Ino.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Ino berkata setengah berbisik dan dengan kekuatan yang ada. Terlihat jelas ia semakin melemah dan lelah. "Kau… adalah hal terindah yang diberikan Kami-sama untukku… dengan semua perasaanmu, kasih sayangmu, perhatianmu, bahkan pohon ini yang menjadi keinginanku… aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Naruto…" lambat dan berbisik Ino mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan dengan terbata.

Naruto hanya diam dan membiarkan apapun yang Ino katakan. Tanpa terlihat Ino, Naruto menahan air matanya dan berusaha tetap tenang ditengah perasaannya yang tengah pecah oleh kesedihan.

"Naruto.." Ino menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang melingkar ditubuhnya, "Aku menyayangimu.." terdengar oleh Naruto nafas Ino yang terengah dan seolah mengiris hatinya.

Dia menaruh mawar kertas keseratus ke tangan Ino yang sudah memejamkan matanya. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Ino." Naruto menjawab kata-kata Ino yang membuat Ino tersenyum lemah, pemuda itu memeluk Ino lebih erat.

Waktu berlalu. Hanya beberapa detik dan perlahan genggaman Ino di tangannya mulai lepas dan nafasnya pun tak lagi terdengar oleh Naruto. Dirasakan Naruto tubuh Ino yang semakin jatuh dalam pelukannya. Naruto masih mencoba memeluk dan menggenggam tangan dingin gadis itu.

Hening terasa semakin menusuk luka dan sakit yang dirasakan Naruto. Hanya angin malam yang menemaninya. Naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya dengan masih memeluk Ino seolah tak ingin lepas. Naruto yakin, Ino akan menunggunya disurga.

.

.

.

 _"Selamat jalan, Ino."_

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Waaahh… aku menulis NaruIno. Sedikit merasa aneh sih untuk pair mereka. Tapi nggak masalah.

Ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah cerpen yang aku tulis sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu. Sempat aku publish di blog pribadiku, tapi sekarang blognya sudah ku hapus. Ganti judul dan tokohnya, serta beberapa nama tempat dan latar.

Ini request Blue Kira yang minta pair NaruIno dengan genre angst. Awalnya aku mau buat fic dengan cerita baru sih, tapi rasanya nggak salahkan kalau cerpen ini ku ubah jadi fic. Aku juga ingin mendengar pendapat kalian tentang ini.

Sebenarnya, sebelum jadi author ff. Aku suka menulis cerpen yang selalu berakhir tragis seperti ini. Tapi saat menulis ff, banyak orang yang suka happy end, jadi aku membuat cerita yang santai.

Yosha! Sekian fic NaruIno ini. Semoga suka dan bikin baper. Tapi kalau feelnya nggak terasa, berarti tulisanku beberapa tahun yang lalu memang sebatas ini adanya.

Udah ya,

Salam, Rameen


End file.
